The Souls of the Afterlife
by VioletAssassin1124
Summary: It's been at least a year since Po defeated Kai, but now there is a new threat arriving. When they find out that Tai Lung has been revived as a child and is bringing his new Bengal tiger friend, will they stop this madness and finally bring peace and redeem themselves? Rated T for violence and themes
Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm in a small Kung Fu Panda addiction so I had the idea for this fanfic. Enjoy!

Charoite: Aaand the main oc for this fanfic is going to be a white Bengal tiger named… (Cue drum roll)

Myla Zǐ huǒ: Myla Zǐ huǒ! That's me! Btw, currently the setting is in The Valley of Peace and it's been at least a year since Kung Fu Panda 3's appearance.

The Souls of the Afterlife: Chapter 1, Strange Beginnings

Narrator POV:

It was the middle of winter during a strong snow storm in the Valley of Peace and Po was returning from visiting his panda dad's home. Nearby Mr. Ping's noodle shop, two young cubs looking no older than 11 or 12, stumbled across the entrance, and while the male one tried to get away from there, the female one urged the other inside. Reluctantly, the male one followed her pleas.

"Hmm… I guess there won't be any customers today. Maybe it's best to close up shop." Mr. Ping thought to his self. Just then, the door of his house blew open and two young cubs slowly walked in shivering from the cold. The male one was a twelve year-old snow leopard wearing violet pants and a hand-made violet scarf carrying a white backpack, while the girl was an eleven year-old white Bengal tiger wearing violet robes and a white scarf carrying a violet backpack. The two were bruised and battered, and the male's chest, fore head, and arms were bleeding and so were the female's chest and arms.

"Oh my, are you two ok?" Mr. Ping asked them while hurrying to close the door.

The male quickly fainted from the blood loss and so did the female, but not before saying a soft, "Help…"

The goose immediately set them on the bed in the spare room and tried to bandage their wounds, though he couldn't find anything to stop the infections. After he patched the two cubs up the door was once again blown open with Po coming through a little cold.

"Oh, hi dad!" "PO!" The two hugged each other for a few seconds.

"Po, now don't mind the fact that there are two strangers on our bed but these two youngsters came in cold and all! Can you please try and help?"

The two went inside the room and Po found the snow leopard, oddly familiar. Nonetheless, he tried to use his healing powers but the arrows were still inside, so trying to heal them would just cause more damage.

"No, I can't do it if the arrows are still there, and I'll probably get them killed if I try to remove them. We'll need to call the healer. See you later dad, I'm going out to get her!" Po told his dad as he set out into the cold once more. After 10 minutes, the door was once again for the third and final time for the night blown open as Po and the healer came into the room, where Mr. Ping was waiting patiently.

I'll spare you details of how the healer removed the arrows, just know that after that Po tried to heal them again using his Chi, but to no avail. For some reason, the two felines couldn't be healed. The healer immediately took off as Po asked his dad something.

"Who are they, and what happened? Do you think they'll be alright? Where are their parents?" Po asked.

"I don't know who they are, but all I know is that they'll be fine, hopefully anyways."

"Hey dad, doesn't the leopard look… familiar to you?"

"Not really, and we'll get our answers tomorrow. But for now, let's just go back to bed." Mr. Ping answered, and he went to bed, but not before covering the two shivering felines in some blankets.

Po thought of what happened and wondered how these two cubs got hurt before he went to bed.

The next day, Po woke up to his father shaking him.

"Wha? Dad, what time is it?"  
"It's 6 in the morning and even if we don't open shop on Saturdays, it's important! The cubs are waking up!"  
"Wait, what?!" And almost immediately, Po jumped out of bed and went to the guest room, where he saw the snow leopard coughing and the Bengal tiger groaning as she awoke. When the leopard finally noticed Po in the room, he visibly flinched and said, "Po? Well, thanks I guess…"  
 _He, kind of sounds like Tai Lung but with a higher voice, wait a minute…_

"Wait, TAI LUNG!?"

"Yes, it's me in the flesh."

"But didn't I use the Wuxi Finger Hold on you? How are you alive and why are you a kid again?!"

"Heh, yes you did use it and I died, but the Bengal tiger here brought me back. Why don't you tell the story instead?"  
"Hi! My name is Myla Zǐ huǒ and I may have caused the two of us to be kids again. Let me explain," the white Bengal tiger started. (The tiger had a rather childish voice…)

"2 months after Kai was defeated, I was a 24 year-old explorer and master of the Tiger Style searching for stories and legends that are waiting to be told and unfolded. I stumbled across a crypt nearby Gongmen City with an ancient temple at the end of it. On the temple's pedestal lied an ancient artifact, one of the sacred Shēngmìng jiéjīng, or Life Crystals. With these, you can bring back someone from the Spirit Realm. Now, I won't tell you why I brought back Tai Lung, but one of the reasons why is that Master Oogway didn't want to leave anyway. I performed a ritual and summoned Tai Lung back from the Spirit Realm and one of the side effects was that the caster would turn into an 11 or 12 year-old again. Surprisingly, Tai Lung came back as a child was apparently a kid the entire time he was in the Spirit Realm. We became explorers and became somewhat reporters or at least someone you would go to for info." 

Po asked, "But, why are you here and what happened to you guys?"

Instantly, Myla's smile fell and her eyes started to tear up and Tai Lung stared downwards.

"There's… there's been…" but Myla couldn't finish her sentence as she started crying quietly. The panda gestured to Tai Lung who answered for her.

"The Wing Cho Province was attacked. It's been set on fire," Tai Lung informed.

"Wait, really? How?!" Po wanted to ask what happened, when Zheng came in not noticing the two cubs and yelled, "THE WING CHO PROVINCE WAS ATTACKED!"

"Zheng, what happened?" Po asked.

"Yesterday around evening, the Wing Cho Province was attacked by an unknown force that burned everything down as it was known for all the rice fields."

"Thank you Zheng, but please, go tell everyone in our village, the panda village, and all the other nearby villages!" Po ordered Zheng and Zheng quickly flew around the village shouting what happened.

"What happened?!"

"Heh, it was all rather fast to be honest. Myla and I were around the outskirts when she just stopped and sniffed the air. We smelled smoke and not a second later, we heard a scream followed by many more. Soon after, we were met with a group of wolves and it appears they were the scouts. They set fire around us and tried to kill us, and we were bitten a few times before we managed to get out, but not before a few hit us with their arrows as we ran blindly and… well here we are," Tai Lung explained.

"Ugh, do you have any herbs with painkilling tendencies?" the leopard asked the tiger lying down.

"Ehehe, no, sorry. But hey, at least your legs don't hurt like Nether… right? Ehehehe… Ah fish it, I'll be honest here, EVERYTHING HURTS and it must be worse for you!"

"Yeah well just try to sleep it off and try not to talk." Tai Lung responded as he completely covered himself with hi blanket, trying to ignore the immense pain through sleeping.

"Bu-but, I want to explore… I will not give up! I WILL get up from this bed even with a painful head even when it is a dangerous road I tread and even when all those people are dead… I'm g-getting up," the tiger concluded and tried to get off the bed and ended up standing up but because of the instant pain, she immediately fainted but Po was there to catch her and placed her back on the bed.

 _Well, that was… awkward. Wait, what am I doing, I should go tell Shifu! But what will they do? I'll just tell him anyways, he won't hurt them, right?_

"Po! The Wing Chong Province was burned! Can you please help me make more noodles in case there are any more refugees?" Mr. Ping asked his son. Apparently he only knew about that and thought that the cubs were refugees as well, which they were.

"Sorry, I can't help right now dad, I have to tell the others about something!"

15 minutes later…

"Oh, *pant* my gosh… We really should have a conveyor or pulley or whatever you call it!" Po stopped for a while before going up to the large entrance of the Jade Palace.

"MASTER SHI-" Po was about to knock but then Master Shifu opened the door.

"YAA! You should stop doing that."  
"Yeah well- wait, what do you want? I suppose that you've heard. Anyways, would you like to start the meeting?"

"Um, sure, yeah… Wait, I need to tell you guys something!"  
"Well, what is it?"

"Um, you see it's, well umm-"

"Just spit it out!"

"TaiLungisbackwithatigergirl."

"Wait, WHAT! FURIOUS FIVE! TAI LUNG IS BACK! Po, where is he?!"

"He's, um, at the noodle shop."

"FURIOUS FIVE! THE NOODLE SHOP! LET'S GO!" And the red panda set off towards Po's home along with the Furious Five.

"No WAIT! IT'S NOT A HOSTAGE SITUATION!" Oh dear, of course they didn't hear him and 5 minutes later, all Nether went loose.

Tai Lung was sleeping peacefully when he heard yelling, the voices of his father and the Furious Five. _Oh no, just as I had expected…_

"Myla, wake up!"

"Huh, what?"

"Their coming for us…"  
"Who- OH. Operation white and violet is on the go!"

Myla covered herself in her extra robes and pretended to be pants while Tai Lung wore his white one and had Myla carry him (Tai Lung is surprisingly as light as a feather) and together they somewhat look like the normal Tai Lung because of a spell the tiger used. The battle went on for a whole minute, with the _Tayla_ running away from the group. 20 seconds later the spell wore off while they were at a rooftop near a cliff over the river and it had Myla hanging on the edge of a nearby branch while gripping Tai Lung's paw.

"I REALLY want to burn those wolves right now…" Myla remarked.

"I can't tell you how much I'd love that too. If it weren't for this throbbing headache and the fact that only my arms are active, we'd be out of here in no time."  
"Oh fish…"  
"What's wrong?"

"Umm, don't let go and close your eyes. We might be slipping…"  
"WHAT!"

Myla's paw couldn't hold it anymore and slipped. As they plunged down the cliff to their flattening demise Myla held Tai Lung close and hugged him, who at the time was too worried to notice the gesture and just hugged back anyway. But, as luck (or fate) would have it, a black and white warrior known as Po caught them just in time a couple 50 feet before they had hit the ground. He jumped to a nearby field of flowers.

"Are you guys ok?! Whoa, you're light." Po asked the two felines.

"Umm, yes and how did you get so fast?!"

"How do you think I had beaten Kai?"

"Fair enough. And, besides the fact that we almost plummeted to our demise, broke our legs even MORE when you caught us and while running, almost got killed by the Furious Five and Master Shifu, AND the fact that we still have painful injuries, I say that we are perfectly fine. But, thanks I guess for saving us."

"Yikes… do you guys need to sit down?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, I find that hugging is slightly better. So warm and soft…" Myla butted in.

"What the-"Tai Lung then stopped hugging her, but Myla held on anyway.

"Wait, do you like like her?" Po asked.

"Not exactly, though she wanted to be my love the ENTIRE time. This is one of the reasons she brought me back to life."

"Admit it, you find my fur soft!" Myla remarked.

"What, NO! Um… Let's just get out of here." Tai Lung replied even though he was blushing a bright blue.

"I'm the master of the truth! You can't hide the fact that you like me!" she smirked.

"Aw, cute! Wait, what about the others?" Po asked.

"Oh no, we're going to have to tell them about this, don't we?" Tai asked.

"YES WE DO! Ouch." Myla shouted, before flinching at the fact she can't move her legs.

"But, what will we do?" Po asked.

Meanwhile, back at the top of the cliff…

"Where did he go?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know, first there was purple smoke and the next thing I know he's gone!" Mantis replied.

"Coward…" Viper hissed with venom pouring out of her mouth.

"But there isn't anywhere else to go! The only other way is down!" Monkey informed them.

"Crane, check where he might've landed." Master Shifu commanded the bird.

"Umm, guys? Po is down there in the buttercup patch and it appears he is holding something?" Crane told the group.

Back to the flower patch…

"Well, can you guys at least walk?"

"We'll manage. Myla come here." Tai replied.

Tai painfully stood up and gave some of his chi to Myla, just enough to help her stand.

"Thanks Tai."

"You're welcome, but we have company…" Tai said as he saw Tigress and Crane approaching at full speed and apparently saw Tai Lung, not knowing he was currently a child. Crane was swooping in towards Myla.

"Po… Stand back." Myla commanded calmly though her eyes told a completely different story, as it was filled with rage. Po did what was asked of him.

The two felines stood back to back holding each other's hand as the two masters were swooping to attack. Then, a bright violet light lit up the area as Myla created a red violet flaming dagger while Tai Lung created a periwinkle ice dagger and switched places and threw the daggers at the masters, before using their chi to make them paralyze instead. The daggers hit the masters and immediately paralyzed them before they softly landed on the bed of flowers.

"How many times did we do this again?" Tai Lung asked as he felt the urge to just pass out.

"11 times if you include this… I wish we had more chi…" The two then fainted from their lack of energy and chi and looked a bit pale as Po tried to give them some of his chi, but to no avail.

The rest of the group tried to attack but Po protected them and told them what happened.

11 hours later…

It had just become 7:00 P.M when the two felines awoke in a bed, though their chi barely came back and were still pretty pale. When they noticed they weren't in Po's house anymore, they knew where they are.

Master Shifu was checking on them at the time and noticed they awoke.

"Tai Lung?" Shifu asked. Upon hearing his voice, the leopard instantly just covered himself in blankets and groaned.

"Why, hello there. Master Shifu I presume?" Myla asked and had recently woken up.

"Yes, and you are Myla right?"

"Yes I am!"

"Tell me, did he ever tell you his past or why he was turned down?"

"Yes, and if you want me to tell you, you went to the wrong tiger. I may be honest but I'm not doing that. Where are our bags?"  
"We had Po and Monkey search what was inside them." Myla's eyes widened when she realized what might happen. _Oh no… THEY'VE FOUND MY SECRET STASH OF HOME-MADE FORTUNE COOKIES AND MINT CHOCOLATE ONES!_

"NOOO! MY BAKED GOODS! OUT OF THE WAY, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU MY COOKIES!" Myla yelled as she ran towards the pantry past Shifu surprisingly nimbly and impressively, but not without carrying Tai Lung while he is still in blanket mode. Shifu was rather baffled, to say the least. _Where did she get that energy from? Shifu wondered._


End file.
